Just Forgive Me
by Half-Breed13
Summary: After defeating Naraku, Inuyasha has difficutly adjusting. How will Kagome respond to this new attitude, and can Inuyasha overcome his pride?
1. Chapter 1

Just Forgive Me

_Inuyasha is having trouble controlling his emotions after their battle with Naraku. How is Kagome going to react to this? And will Inuyasha get Kagome to forgive him?_

**Authors Note: **This is my first fanfic. The writing on this site is amazing and I want to try my hand at it. Uh, I got bored one night and this idea sort of just came to me and I just ran with it. Haven't done much planning, but I hope you enjoy and please please review. I like criticism and I check regularly. Thank you. And oh yea, **Rated M for a reason!!**

I do not own Inuyasha, its' characters, and basically any rights to the show. I just use them for your reading pleasure.

Just Forgive Me

"Wind Scar," the half-demon yelled, finishing up with his latest battle. A smile formed on the hanyou's face, watching the demon disintegrate into the air. A small bead of sweat ran from his forehead and down his cheek.

"I figured that demon would give me some kind of workout, but I guess that shows just how strong I am," he stated in his usual cocky tone. After their battle with Naraku, everything seemed to be easy on the group. Sango's technique was becoming lazy, even though the job was getting done. Kagome now often finished off demons herself with her sacred arrows. Even young Shippo had been allowed into a few battles to gain his own experience.

As for Miroku, he never felt much like a good battle anymore. Since Naraku had been defeated, the monk's infamous wind tunnel curse was lifted. And since he had the company of a half-demon, a demon slayer, and a priestess, he never had to lift a finger in battle… not that he was complaining.

"Now that Naraku is gone, Inuyasha is as confident as ever," the monk sighed, shaking his head. _If only I had that sort of confidence around Sango. _The rest of the group nodded their heads in unison. Inuyasha huffed at Miroku's comments, not caring much of what he thought. This new change was the hardest on Inuyasha after all. The entire group knew it was. Day after day of battling demons and chasing after Naraku is what the hanyou lived for. His entire way of life was gone, and he was already itching for a new challenge.

Too bad for Inuyasha, the next person it was hardest on was Kagome. She knew from the moment that Naraku was dead that she was going to have her hands full. Inuyasha constantly complained and fought with her about everything. It drove her crazy but at the same time, she knew he meant nothing by it. A few "sits" here and there, Inuyasha calling her a name in response and it was all over. It was as if she had to baby him until he got the hang of this new lifestyle. The young miko quietly walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Great job, Inuyasha, thanks for taking care of that demon for us," trying to put as much enthusiasm and care in her voice as possible. Inuyasha's ears couldn't be fooled as he turned around sharply.

"Don't even bother, we all know that demon was weak and Shippo probably could have taken it out." The words almost spat off his tongue.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome frowned. His words stung her a bit because there wasn't much she could say. He was right after all. It hurt her more that there was nothing she could do to help him. She cared for him with all her heart and seeing him like this was tearing her apart.

"Why do you have to be so mean Inuyasha? Kagome was only trying to help," the young fox spoke up. "Every time she tries to help you, you go and hurt her feelings." Inuyasha leaped up, landing a foot away from the young fox demon. The look on his face and posture intimidated Shippo, but he wasn't about to let Inuyasha see that.

"You know Shippo, if you're so brave, why don't you fight the demons then? Or maybe you'd like to try and fight me? Otherwise I'm going to pound you into the ground!" Inuyasha thumped the little fox on the head. Deep down, Inuyasha immediately regretted turning his anger on Shippo. The kitsune was basically a son to him and made Inuyasha extremely proud. Guilt poured over Inuyasha for yelling at Kagome too. She had stood by his side through thick and thin. All the thoughts rushed through his mind of when Kagome could have left him: when he first tried to kill her, the numerous incidents with Kikyo, when he transformed into his full demon form, or just from all the fights they've had. He loved her more then anyone could love another person. He loved her more then fighting demons and eating ramen combined! Knowing that he had messed up again, Inuyasha turned to apologize to Kagome. She was only trying to be nice.

"Kag..," he never had the chance to finish.

"SIT boy!" Kagome screamed. Miroku and Sango had to flinch at the size of this "sit". Kagome stormed toward Inuyasha's earth imprinted body. "How can you say something like that to Shippo!? Trying to pick a fight with him Inuyasha? You can be such an inconsiderate jerk sometimes!" As the spell began to wear off and Inuyasha regained his senses, he figured he'd better just keep his mouth shut and apologize later. He got up to his knees and gave an apologetic look to Shippo. The young demon's face looked hurt, and he only glanced at Inuyasha for a moment and gave him a nod of approval. Inuyasha, in the meantime, looked more hurt then Shippo. _Could I have really hurt him that badly? I really screwed up this time._ As if things couldn't get anymore worse for Inuyasha, his ears and nose started to twitch.

"Koga," he growled.

Please review this first chapter for me. It was hard to start this story off without any planning. I think I know what I want to do from here. Looking at around 5 chapters? (hopefully) But please tell me what you think, anything at all: ideas, suggestions, criticism. Because it ALL helps more then you know. Thanks for reading so far, I PROMISE it will get better. And yes, the M rating will come into play later..haven't made up my mind on a lemon yet though, so no asking!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**** Ok, I'm really sorry I haven't updated this is yet. I've just been really really busy and all I've done at home is eat and sleep. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter more. Still looking at around 4-6 chapters.**

Inuyasha got up to his feet slowly. _This guy always comes at the wrong time._ Inuyasha watched helplessly as the whirlwind surrounding Koga stopped in front of his woman.

"Kagome, it is always a pleasure to see you around." He took the girl's hand and gently pressed his lips to it, which was more than an invite for Inuyasha.

"What the hell do you think you are doing you fucking wolf!" he yelled as he slapped his hand away from her. He gave Koga and hard push so he could stand in between them.

"Just because you aren't good enough for such a lovely woman doesn't give you the right to interfere in our love you damn mutt!"

"Touch her again and I'll rip your arm off"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Gladly" Inuyasha leaped with his claws

"Sit"

The hanyou landed in the dirt, inches away from Koga's feet. _I was so close…_

"Thank you Kagome, but I didn't need your help with this piece of trash" Koga stepped on Inuyasha's back to walk back up to Kagome. He again took her hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "Please Kagome, leave this pack of yours and especially him and come live with me in the mountains. You would be treated as a queen and I could take care of you for the rest of our lives."

Kagome started to blush and casually rubbed the back of her head. "That's nice Koga but I still have a lot of work to do here, and I like staying being with my friends."

"Come on Kagome, you can't possibly like being around mutt-face, as for the rest of your friends, you can always see them whenever you want. Now that Naraku is gone, there is nothing stopping us from spending the remainder of our lives together."

Kagome didn't know what to say now. She didn't want to come out and say anything, she still had feeling for Inuyasha, even if he had turned into a complete ass. And everything else Koga said, she couldn't argue with. She turned over to her friends for some help. Miroku just looked away and whistled to himself, not wanting to be involved. After glaring at him, she gave a sad look over to Sango, who already had a plan.

"She can't live with you, she has her own era to get back to. Now she has more time to go back there and spend with her family. She's way to young to spend the rest of her life with someone." There wasn't much that could be said about that. She had spent most of her time back in the feudal era and she is still young.

"Very well, if this is want you want, I will respect that. But I will be back again, and I'll keep coming back until you have decided it is the right time" As Koga sped off, Kagome let out a long sigh. _He sure is a smooth talker, and it's always so hard to tell him no._

"Thank you Sango, I was running out of ideas to turn him down." she said with a large smile.

"What are friends for right, and as for you Miroku, you damn monk, what happened to your sly mouth!"

"Why dear Sango, what do you possibly mean?" he asked throwing his hands up in the air innocently.

"Don't give me that crap, she looked at you for help and you started whistling. What the hell were you thinking?"

"uhh….well I can explain…umm…I knew you had it covered"

"nice try monk" she grumbled as she glared at him.

"Guys… where's Inuyasha?" Kagome hadn't been listening to their little argument. She realized that Inuyasha hadn't said anything else to Koga, or start a fight. Matter of fact, since she sat him, it was like he wasn't even there anymore.

"I don't know, kinda weird he didn't say anything else to Koga." Sango crossed her arms and thought about their encounter.

"Shippo, you didn't happen to see where he went did you?" Kagome was starting to get worried. It wasn't like inuyasha to just run off, especially with Koga around. Shippo just shook his head and continued playing with Kirara.

"Don't worry so much, he is one of the strongest people we know, he probably went to cool off or look for some food." Miroku reasoned, trying to help calm down his friend.

--Later that night—

As the group sat around their campfire, Kagome had her knees tucked into her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs. Ever since Inuyasha left without saying anything she hadn't said much to the group and made it obvious that the situation was bothering her.

_Why would he leave without saying anything? The only time he ever did something like that was if Kikyo was around, but if she was, we would have seen her soul collectors. If he was mad about what Koga was saying he would have started a fight with him. But he did the complete opposite._

"It just doesn't make sense" she whispered aloud.

"I was thinking" Miroku paused for a second. "Did you ever think that maybe Inuyasha was getting a little jealous?"

"Well yea I thought of that, but if he was jealous than he would have started a fight!" Kagome was nearly shouting at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, it's just that I'm worried is all."

"I understand, but I didn't mean jealous of Koga. I meant jealous of you." Kagome sat and thought for a minute thinking about what he just said.

"What are you talking about, that doesn't make sense"

"I mean I think he may be jealous because you give Koga a lot more attention then Inuyasha when he is around."

"That doesn't make sense either, I see Inuyasha all the time, why would he be jealous of something like that?

"Because when Koga is around, the situation is always romantic, but when Inuyasha and you are together, it is normally a fight."

"Are you trying to tell me Inuyasha is mad because we don't show each other feelings?"

"No, I'm saying he's jealous because YOU don't show HIM how you feel like Koga does to you. Because we all know that Inuyasha is not the type to show another person his emotions." After his little speech Miroku felt pretty good about himself for helping and clearing the water a bit.

"Well in that case I have to go find him right away. Sango, can I borrow Kirara again?"

"Sure, did you want us to go with in case you get in any trouble?"

"No, but thanks anyway, I'm sure he won't want to talk openly if everyone else is around. I'll try to be back as quickly as possible, but don't worry ok?" As soon as the twin-tails had transformed, Kagome jumped on its back and soared into the sky.

--

Kagome had searched halfway through the night and figured she better give up. She could always search again in the morning if she needed to, plus Kirara must be getting really tired.

"Could you drop me off at the well, we're not too far from it, and I might as well sleep in my bed tonight." The two tails roared in approval and changed its flight path towards the well.

_Maybe I'll get lucky and find Inuyasha at the well. I just wish I knew he was alright and could see him. _

As Kirara landed, Kagome quickly searched around the area, trying to find some sign of Inuyasha. After a few minutes of searching she sighed and gave up. Feeling exhausted and disappointed, she quietly jumped into the well hoping for better luck the next day.

Once Kagome was in her own house, she figured she might as well grab a bite to eat before bed. She opened her refrigerator and rummaged around before finding a leftover fruit salad. When she closed the door she saw a piece of paper hanging from it.

_Went to Tokyo for Souta's baseball tournament. Plenty of food around. See you Sunday night…maybe. Love, Mom, Gramps & Souta_

_Hm.. note to self: come back to modern era to watch one of Souta's baseball games._ _Anyways, I need a plan to search for Inuyasha. Maybe he went to see Kaede or possibly search for Kikyo, but both of those are unlikely. _

Kagome opened her bedroom door and dropped her food on the floor. There was Inuyasha, sitting on the edge of her window staring straight at her.

"What do you think you're doing!! You scared the hell out of me!"

"I've just been waiting for you, don't get so mad"

"Don't get mad! I searched half the night for you, and I was getting so worried and you're sitting at MY house, just waiting! Tell me why I shouldn't be mad!"

"Fine, I'll go back then" He turned to jump out of the house.

"inuyasha…wait… I'm sorry. I've just been so worried about you. We didn't know where you went, and you never said anything. I was afraid something might have happened to you."

"Kagome, we need to talk"

_Uh oh, this can't be good. Inuyasha never wants to talk unless he has bad news or just doesn't want to see me again._

"um.. sure what about?" she forced a smile to her face

"You and that….Koga"

"ok, you're confusing me Inuyasha. What is there to talk about with Koga?"

"Don't give me that, I saw how you looked at him. I could see how you wanted to go with him." And in a way he was kind of right. Koga was nice, romantic, and good looking but the thought of being with Inuyasha was much much better. And that's when Kagome remembered what Miroku had said_. He's jealous because you don't show him how you feel like Koga does to you. _

"Inuyasha… Koga is nice and all, but I'd much rather be with you instead."

_Did I just hear her right? She said be WITH me… not be around me. Is she trying to tell me something, or is that just how she said it?_

"What are you saying Kagome?"

"I'm saying that I want to be with you Inuyasha"

**OK guys, that's enough for me now. I need to get some sleep. Yea I know, not much action or excitement in this one. I'm trying to save it I guess but I don't know. We'll see. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again but trust me I will get it done as soon as I have time. Well thanks for reading. It means a lot.**


End file.
